


Happy Anniversary, John

by KuroBakura



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Anniversary, Erotica, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has plans for John and their 5th wedding anniversary. ...He just hopes he does not screw up this like he has before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary, John

**Author's Note:**

> This will be at least 2-3 chapters.  
> Chapter 2 WILL BE NSFW.
> 
> Mrs. Hudson and Cybil (their child names) appear in the first chapter but they do not appear themselves until chapter 3 if there is a chapter 3.
> 
> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

Sherlock was walking back to the house on a light, snowy, early Friday afternoon after dropping off Cybil at Mrs. Hudson's flat for the weekend. This weekend is Sherlock and John's 5th wedding anniversary and the official day is the next day but Sherlock want to spend as much alone time as he could with his husband. and he hopes he can make it a wonderful one of John. Their first wedding anniversary was a HUGE disaster. Sherlock did not forgot about it but he was not sure what to do. Every year since then, it has gotten better but not as good as wedding anniversaries should to (well, for Sherlock's standards). John never held it against him because he understands but Sherlock always felt bad about it so Sherlock wanted to try to make it an amazing one this year for him and John and already had it planned out for this year. He just want their wedding anniversaries to be as amazing as their wedding day was.

“I hope every thing goes according to the plan. I want to show John that I can be a good husband and not a screw up. ...God, I love this man so much and I just want the best for him.” Sherlock thought as he got closer to their house. As he got closer to home, Sherlock looked up and saw John standing at the door, waiting for him. Sherlock hurried to the door and John opened it. Sherlock quickly walked inside and waving the snow out of his way as he coming in. John let go of the door and it shut behind Sherlock. Sherlock took a breath and ruffled his hair a couple of times, keeping his eyes on John. Sherlock walked over held his hand in the back of John's head and kissed him. John wrapped his arms around Sherlock and they kissed for about a full minute before stopping. When they let go, they still held each other and looked in to each other's eyes.

“I love you, John.” Sherlock told him.

“I love you, too, Sherlock.” John said back. Sherlock smiled. John smiled and let go of Sherlock but held one of his hands in his. Suddenly, Sherlock let go of John's hand and smirked. John then felt Sherlock's hands on his ass.

“S-Sherlock?!” John asked, feeling confused and a bit shocked.

“Put your arms around my shoulders, love.” Sherlock said to him. John did as Sherlock told him to but still was not sure what he was planning to do. Sherlock bent down and lifted up John.

“WHOA, Sherlock!” John said as he felt his feet being lifted off of the floor. John wrapped his legs and thighs around Sherlock's hips/waist and looked in to Sherlock's eyes.

“Do not be nervous, John. I will be gentle and careful. I got you.” Sherlock said, holding him tighter to him, pressing his nose against his husband's and then a gave him another quick kiss on his lips and then smiled. John was nervous but he was also calm. He knew his husband would not hurt him on purpose....until John told him to. Sherlock carried John all way to the couch in the living room, turn around and sat down on it, still holding John in his arms. John moved his legs off of Sherlock's waist and both of them got comfy. John laid his head on his husband's shoulder, Sherlock laid his head on top of John and held John's hand to his chest in his hand. He kissed the top of John's head. John let out a giggle after Sherlock gave him that kiss.

“What do you want to on our anniversary this year, Sherlock?” John asked.

“Not sure but I bet we will figure something out.” Sherlock replied. Sherlock did have something planned but he was not going to spoil it for John. He wanted John to be completely surprised this year.

“Oh, I am sure we will. Unless we get snowed in but we figure out something even then.” John said. Sherlock forgot that the forecast said there might be a chance of good snowfall this year, which is rare but still. Sherlock looked at John, who was all snuggled up against Sherlock. They spent about an hour, snuggling and making out on the couch before finally getting up from it.

“You hungry?” Sherlock asked.

“Yes, now that you mention it.” John replied.

“How about pizza?” Sherlock asked.

“Sure! Your usual then?” John asked.

“Of course.” Sherlock said. John kissed Sherlock's cheek, got off of the couch and went in to the kitchen to order the pizzas. After John finished ordering dinner, he saw Sherlock looking through their DVD collection.

“Dinner and a movie, huh?” John asked. Sherlock turned his head to face John.

“Do you want to watch a movie?” Sherlock asked.

“Do you?” John asked back.

“I do, to be honest but only if you will watch it with me.” Sherlock replied.

“Of course.” John said. John and Sherlock smiled.

“You can pick out the movie, sweetheart. I'll go grab the plates and drinks for when the food gets here.” Sherlock said.

“Okay then.” John said.

“Remember, no romantic comedies, please.” Sherlock said as he headed to the kitchen. Sherlock found that watching romantic comedies on days like this are a bit boring. John saw a movie and grinned. Sherlock may not want to watch romantic...he never any thing about a _certain type_ of movie, though. Also, John was trying to give his husband hints about what he really wanted for for their anniversary. Sherlock came out of the kitchen with two plates, napkins and two glasses of water just as John stood up next to the telly.

“Did you pick out the movie already?” Sherlock asked.

“Yes, I did. I already got in in the player and set up.” John told him.

“Wonderful.” Sherlock said. John grabbed the remote and sat down next to Sherlock and then started the movie. Dinner arrived 25 minutes in to the movie. Sherlock got the door, paid the man and then came back to couch with the boxes and they made their plates. About 45-50 minutes in to the movie, John glanced over at Sherlock, who was just sitting there, watching the movie with his lover. John knew a certain part of the movie was coming and he was waiting for Sherlock's reaction. And then the part finally showed up on the screen. His eyes widened when it started. It was not that there was about to be naked man in the movie BUT it was because him and JOHN were watching it together. Suddenly, Sherlock saw pubic hair and blushed and color on his face looked like he just saw a ghost on the telly. John was trying to hold back his giggles. As soon as Sherlock saw the character's penis...Sherlock's jaw dropped to the ground.

“UM, JOHN?! Uh...uh....are you sure you wanted to watch _this_  movie with me?!” Sherlock asked, feeling a but nervous and shocked.

“Yes, of course. Why?” John said, calmly.

“...There is another man's penis on our telly screen and where the hell did you get this movie?!” Sherlock asked.

“I had this movie for a while and be waiting to h ave a reason to watch it. And yes, Honey, that is a penis.” John answered. Sherlock hide his face in a pillow. John decided to turn off the movie. John stopped it with the remote and calmed down Sherlock.

“Sherlock, I am so sorry that I freaked you out with my movie choice. I did not know it would affect you this badly.” John told him. Sherlock sighed and let go of the pillow.

“It is okay, John. I mean, you wanted to watch but I just...I love only your naked body and no one else's. Plus, you are way hotter than that guy in the movie to me and most sexiest person on the entire planet.” Sherlock told John. John hugged Sherlock.

“Oh, Sherlock. I feel the same way about you. You are the only man I ever want. ...Please forgive me?” John asked, feeling bad. Sherlock lifted up his husband's head gently by his index finger by his chin and looked in to his eyes.

“I already have, my love.” Sherlock said, smiling. John leaned closer to Sherlock and kissed him. After they kissed, John leaned against his husband and Sherlock put his arm around him. A thought popped in to Sherlock's head.

“John?” Sherlock asked.

“Yes?” John replied.

“I was wondering...is there a certain reason why you wanted to watch that movie? I do not mean to bring it back up but I am very curious about this.” Sherlock asked. John sighed.

“Well...actually, yes. I was trying to hint something.” John explained. Sherlock raised of his eyebrows.

“Oh? What was it suppose to hint?” Sherlock could have figured it out but he wanted his man to explain it for himself. John began smirked as he put his hand on the waistline of Sherlock's pants and began to move it around a bit.

“You want my pants?” Sherlock asked, confused.

“Well, it is more like I want what is _in_ your pants.” John replied. It suddenly dawned on Sherlock and he looked at John, smiling.

“Oh..you horny man, you.” Sherlock said. John smiled.

“And that is how I want to spent a part of our anniversary with you, sweetie. I want you to fuck me like there is no tomorrow.” John said. Sherlock felt a bit excited to hear John say this. Since they have adopted Cybil and bit before then, they have not made love in about 9 months! Well, a lit bit of foreplay at night but not fully have had sex in that long. Sherlock laid his husband down on the couch and looked in to his eyes.

“You wish is my command, darling.” Sherlock said, then hugged him as he keep kissing him all over his face and neck.

“Ah! That tickles, Sherlock!” John exclaimed, giggling. Sherlock stopped and held his husband tight against him and John put his arms around Sherlock. John was still giggling a bit. Both of them were feeling happy. I mean, they are happy when around Cybil but it is wonderful for to spend time with each other like this and do certain things and they can not do around their kid. John calmed and sighed.

“I love you so bloody much.” John said, looking in to Sherlock's eyes.

“I love you so bloody much, too.” Sherlock said, looking back in to John's eyes. John chuckled and got comfy on the couch and in Sherlock's arms. Sherlock got comfy and well and closed his eyes as he felt the warmth from John's body comfort him.

 

So far, their anniversary is going very well but Sherlock hopes that tomorrow will be even better than how they started it off...and it goes according to his plan.

 

 


End file.
